Avatar: Drawing Hurricane
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: OC's submitted. APPS CLOSED, sorry.NO MORE OCs. The OC's have been implanted into "Book Four: Divide Hurricane". This story is now a resource and place holder for the final product.
1. Aplication

Over the course of 18 years, development and prosperity had bloomed all through out the world. The Fire Nation, which had thrown off the hateful and tenacious mantle that was placed upon it by Fire Lord Sozin and was kept and managed up until Fire Lord Ozai, had become a more peaceful and caring people under the wise guidance of Fire Lord Zuko and his insightful wife, Fire Lady Mai. The Earth Kingdom, now letting down the walls of their once sheltered and reserved city of Ba Sing Se, had stretched its hands out to all of its many divided kingdoms to build a stronger and more stable union under the just rule of a single Earth King. But above all this, a standing sign of the development and freedom of operation from one another stands within the Southern Water Tribe in the form of a rebuilt and redone village that could rival it's sister tribe's capital to the far North. The once beaten and diminished Southern Water Tribe village had grown over the years since the success of the great and powerful Avatar, due to many Northern Water Tribesman and woman traveling to their sister tribe and helping it to rebuild and mend its wounds left by the previous Fire Lord. And with the help of the current Avatar, Avatar Aang, who had made a home and a family inside the snow packed walls of the Southern Water Tribe, its growth had never been so grand since the days of its first construction.

* * *

The world has been at peace for so long; but peace can only last for so long. Though no one outside of the Northern Water Tribe has learned of it yet, but soon, the loved Avatar known throughout the world is to soon face his most troubling adversary. An opponent that he had made so long ago…

In this story, you may submit your own character to join in the journey of Harike. Who is Harike? You see, Harike is a member of the Northern Water Tribe that wishes to kill the Avatar; thus fixing the world by what he believes is right. But of course, no normal water bender could stand a chance against the Avatar; but Harike has a terrible power that will aid his quest… But can anyone stop him? Or aid him? Well you decide… Let your characters join him, stop him, or whatever…

**

* * *

**

Format:

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Story/History:**

**(you don't have to bend) (NO AIRBENDING! Unless you can justify it to no doubts) Bending:**

**Fighting style:**

**Personality:**

**Love interest?:**

**Who's side (Aang, civilian, Harike, etc.):**

**(Optional) Guess on Harike?:**

**(Optional) Bending Skills: **

**(optional) Possesions**:

**(optional) Pets/Mounts: **

**(helpful but optional) Requests: **

* * *

Add other details at your delight… The more detailed the easier to write.

Those that submit a character will be let in on the secret of Harike… Also, all characters will be used some how; unless the character is COMPLETELY outrageous…

If you want more information on Harike, read my other Avatar story…

**Hope to see you on the field of battle... Or the feild of friendship... Whatever field you decide to be on.**


	2. Story Layout

Well, you've all been great about submitting characters and ideas, and actually, a few of you are collectively close about what Harike is. None the less, allow me to draw you all up a quick sketch of how everything is, will be, and ultimately how it'll all play out... If you don't mind.

* * *

Northern Water Tribe

-Laya (**RedRose007**), who has finished off rounds with her mother and has received news from Dylanna (**Queen of the Elementals 09**)- who had been heading through the city to tell the news to Varun (**Queen of the Elementals 09**)- that Harike had returned home from his trip. This news rings grave to Laya and she joins Dylanna in getting Varun; seeing full well that the swell of dark clouds above foretold that Harike was close within the city's confines.

Fire Nation

-Attending a summit issued by the Fire Lord and his attendants, Lotus (**TheCrazyMusicLuver**) joins the meeting and runs into Amariyah (**Werefearie120**), who tells Lotus that Fire Lord Zuko was issuing a decree that a rebellion has been stirring about under with the name "Harike" whispered about along with the idea. Hearing this news, the two -albeit not knowing each other well- agree to see what this is all about and perhaps join the rebellion that appears to be on everyone's tongues. Displeased with hearing about some benders planing on aiding this "Harike" Iroh requests that Aizen (**Silverstone007**) keep tabs on this, saying it'll be good for him to leave this city and see the world.

* * *

For now, that is the basic outline for the first chapter... And if you didn't see your character of such on here, don't worry. It only means that I haven't found a perfect place for you yet; no big deal.

* * *

I'd also like to take this time to once again thank those of you that have submitted ideas, and I hope I can do it justice for you. Now, feel free to use this chapter to review about anything more you need to add or edit about your character, or even if you want to add a character... Perhaps you would like a part of the story to be done by a ceration specification, it doesn't matter; I'm here to listen and act upon. So be patient and such, the story will be out before you know it.

See you in the big times!

-Overlord-Flinx

P.S. I will state this one last time, NO AIRBENDERS! Unless you can justify it in some way that HAS to make it possible that an airbender can exist.

**Harike: "But I can Airbend... how is that fair to the others?"**

Harike, we've talked about this, you're special

**"Special? I'm just another person, and I order you to give them equal rights"**

You can't tell me what to do! I made you!

**"Perhaps so, but I have more then enough power to give you trouble..."**

You can't touch- *gets thrown to the ground as Harike throws arms down* OK, OK!

**"Good man... Now remember all of you out there: Be sure to say what you want, but know this... Unless you are reasonable, Overlord will have no reason not to tweek your character in a way you may not find fitting, so be sure to have a way for Overlord to contact you if he has questions... Harike over and out"**


	3. Final Story Layout and sign up

Splendid, all of you, truly splendid. Here is the final outline of the first real chapter, after this is put up, I'll start work on the real story… But that doesn't mean you can't submit any ideas or characters, but ANY character that isn't on this page right here will not play an important role, or they won't come in until the Earth Kingdom, from this point on. Sorry if you are displeased, but cuts had to be made, but no matter what, everyone will be used. So, feel free to submit more, but without further waiting, the final outline…

* * *

Northern Water Tribe

-Laya (**RedRose007**), who has finished off rounds with her mother and has received news from Dylanna (**Queen of the Elementals 09**)- who had been heading through the city to tell the news to Varun (**Queen of the Elementals 09**)- that Harike had returned home from his trip. This news rings grave to Laya and she joins Dylanna in getting Varun, along with retrieving Elodie **(Aprilshowers101**) along the way**;** seeing full well that the swell of dark clouds above foretold that Harike was close within the city's confines.

Fire Nation

-Attending a summit issued by the Fire Lord and his attendants, Lotus (**TheCrazyMusicLuver**) joins the meeting and runs into Amariyah (**Werefearie120**), who tells Lotus that Fire Lord Zuko was issuing a decree that a rebellion has been stirring about under with the name "Harike" whispered about along with the idea. Hearing this news, the two -albeit not knowing each other well- agree to see what this is all about and perhaps join the rebellion that appears to be on everyone's tongues. Displeased with hearing about some benders planning on aiding this "Harike" Iroh requests that Aizen (**Silverstone007**) keep tabs on this, saying it'll be good for him to leave this city and see the world. Under simmilar orders, Zaelin (**?**) is sent along with Aizen to aide him since they fear he may fly off the handle. Taking note of this as well, tasting the chance to do a great good, Alexandra (**TeamIvashkovOzera**) seeks out this "Harike" and put a stop to it by keeping a close trail to Aizen.

Southern Water Tribe

-The village, in its prime of reconstruction, receives word that soldiers and healers are being required to head to the Northern Water Tribe, in fear of a possible rebellion erupting there. The news unsettles Kami (**Ipodfriendly98**) and she rushes off to see if she can help in some one, taking with her Ashee (**iwritestuff202**) and Rei (**fictionlover94**) who she crossed paths with during her tailing of the army. Receiving word as well after finishing business in the city, Li (**Shibo26**) packs up and follows the army as well, fearing a fall of trade if something happens to one of her top buyers, the Northern Water Tribe. Along with the army, Kara (**Adam Hardy**) valued as a student of Lady Katara, is brought with them to head a unit in the army.

* * *

And there you have it, the final teaser before we start this baby up. If you have any questions, characters, or ideas you want to submit, go ahead. I'm always listening, whether it is a PM or a review. Also, please NOTE that if you don't use a Fanfiction account, I have artistic resolve to deny your request entirely. Sorry if that's unfair, but if I can't contact you, I can't discuss how I can mold the character, sorry again. Until next time- Oh wait… On more thing…

* * *

A wet slap of soft toed shoes resounded through the dark alleyway of the dimly lit city. The grayed clouds that loomed above wept small, soft droplets on the stone ground as he continued to slowly advance foreword, rhythmically pounding to the once dry stones. The fur hood that draped over his face drooped lower as it weighed down from the chilling rain that trickled down. Slowly, his gold ring eyes lazily drifted to look up from under his hood, letting droplets caress chillingly on his soft skin. "A storm destroys all…" he breathed slowly, watching a bolt of lightning coarse through the blackening clouds, bringing with it a surge of whistling wind, "…never precise and killing so much the it's wake…" as his words came out as soft a psalm, the rain thundered against the pavement below him as it grew fiercer and more violent, "…A true monster at its core."

A thundering roar from the sky brought with it a white flash of lighting, spreading across the sky like a fresh web of spider, along with a cyrstiline shower of massive hail cracking against walls and wooden stalls. Though cries rang through the thundering cries of the clouds and the pattering of the hail by villagers and merchants, he remained in place, looking up to the sky; hail swerving around him completely and cracking on the ground beneath his feet. "But it is better to be a storm, and kill hundreds to make sure one in particular is dead…" slowly, the hail crystals that had shattered against the stone land rattled and drifted off the ground and back towards the clouds, "then to be precise and attack one, and risk a mistake of letting it survive to grow in power…"

* * *

Just so you know what out "hero" is all about… By the way, would you all like me to put up HIS character sheet?

-Overlord-Flinx


	4. Final Cast List

**This is more for me then it is for any of you lol. But in a way, it helps. This is the FULL character sheet of those that will play a real role in the story. Don't see a name on there? Tough nutmeg, cuts had to be made here and there, and the numbers are already WAY unbalanced in Aang's favor lol.**

**Harike: "14 or so, huh? Well... Even odds"**

**Anyway, yes, this is the final cast list for FULL USE characters, you can still submit characters for later on or for smaller use. Sorry to disapoint some of you, but like i said: cuts.**

* * *

**Aang's team**

Lien: Kyohsi warrior. 14.

Arianna: Assassination. 17.

Jin: crazed Earth bender. 20.

Alexandra: fierce Fire bender. 17.

Kami: sadistic Water bender. 16.

Rei: Fierce Water bender. 16.

Ashee: Grand Water bender. 13

Yukutia: crazed Fire bender. 18.

Dijoi: Mad Fire bender. 18.

Kara: Weaponry Water bender. 16.

Zaelin: Master Fire bender. 16.

Tae: Weapons master. 17.

Laya: Reflective Water bender. 16.

Turakk: Rough Earth bender. 14.

Dylanna: Torrent Water bender. 14.

Aizen: Mighty Fire bender. 15.

Elodie: Healing Water bender. 15.

* * *

**Harike's team**

Lotus: Leveled Water bender. 17.

Zahi: Headfirst Fire bender. 14.

Amariyah: Ferocious Fire bender. 14.

* * *

**Undecided**

Li: explosive Fire bender.

Ruri: Shaky Earth bender. 14.

Jia: Firm Earth bender. 18.

Varun: Streaming Water bender. 15.

Aadi: Defensive Air bender. 13.

* * *

**There you have it. But, I won't end this chapter on a bad note. I offer you all to ask me and/or Harike (the character) anything you want so you can be clear on the story. OR you can submit a piece of information you want to be placed in the story. OR you can decide on a couple you want to start here with the characters in the story. So... do that.**

**In the next chapter i'll answer and/or Harike will answer your questions. And to those that start pairing up, i'll aprove it lol.**

**ONE MORE RELEVENT CHAPTER BEFORE WE START THIS SHOW!**


	5. Final request

I ask this of you all, if you haven't looked at the final list, please do. Also, I have a final request that you can agree to if you wish, it won't hurt if you do or don't hah.

* * *

What makes a bender is indeed their skills and adaptability, but what is just as important, what defines a bender to be their own, is a signature move they've designed all their own. So I submit this to you: Create your own signature bending attack for your character or for someone else's if they can't get one down.

* * *

I also wish to point out that this Saturday will be the first real chapter, but I wish to know if you'll like it better to continue off this, or if you rather I make a separate story entirely.

* * *

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**

* * *

Also, to be fair I've already made three special moves for Harike named Slush Bending, Iron Bending, and Stomp-Fsh-Psh. What does any of that mean? You'll find out.


	6. Final statement and future of story

**Alright, this is my final report to you so you will understand what is going on from here on in.**

* * *

**First**, the story will be posted later IN ANOTHER STORY. Be on the look out for that. I do this because I don't want this to get cluttered up.

**Second**, though the story will be starting soon, this does not mean you can not enter anymore characters, if you input them here, I'll be glad to add them in for some sort of role later on in the story.

**Third**, I've said this countless times, if I can't contact you, then chances are your character WILL NOT BE USED. It's nothing against you or your character, it's just I need to discuss this sort of stuff out some times.

**Fourth**, this is your LAST chance to say anything about your character, or to refine or explain how your character will deal with certain conditons…

* * *

**How do they handle—**

**War:**

**Fighting (in the group and physical):**

**Rejection:**

**Come-ons:**

**Parties:**

**Taking orders:**

**Issuing orders:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

Finally, the story will start June 11th, Saturday next week. Just giving you this last note before the show begins. I hope to see you all there, right Harike?

**Harike**: "Shush… trying to read 'Fire Nation Dances of the Ages'…"

Anyway, see you in the big times

-Overlord


	7. Harike's sheet

**Well... This was pretty unneeded, but I made this out of fairness to all of you. I know all your characters well, so I'll be fair and let you know my character.**

* * *

**Name:** Harike

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Shaggy black hair that sprawls in any which direction from his constent hood flipping. Sharp golden ring eyes of a Fire Nationer.

**Clothing: **A thick blue robe with a water design up the sides of it. A hood that dips over his face with white fur trimming on the edges of it and the hem of the robe. Wide cuff pant legging pants under his robe and black slip on shoes.

**Story/History: **Well you'll see that in the story itself hah. But a jist of it is that he was born in the Northern Water Tribe to his doting mother Kai and his lofty father Leith. At the age of five, he left home to explore the world and learn everything he could about everything and everyone. Through his travels, he heard more and more about Avatar Aang, fueling his hatred and ill will towards the Avatar as the days passed. Finally, after achieving his mission of learning and collecting "finds" that once belonged to the pasted Avatars and other individuals, he finally returned homed ready to start his life mission: to slay Avatar Aang.

**(you don't have to bend) (NO AIRBENDING! Unless you can justify it to no doubts) Bending: **Water Bender

**Fighting style: **He couldn't physicly fight his way out of a paper bag. Though, he is a naives sword fighter.

**Personality: **With his hood up, he's cold, passive, blunt, and overly an dismissive person that won't say anything that is nessisary to what's going on. But when his hood is down, he's conversational, open minded to those around him, and ambitious to take the inititive. He also loves to entertain people and children; even taking time out of a direct mission to tell children stories.

**Love interest?: **Of course.

**Who's side (Aang, civilian, Harike, etc.): **Well, he thinks Harike has some good points… And he has to go with his gut on that one.

**(Optional) Guess on Harike?: **"He's a genious and MUST be respected!"

**(Optional) Bending Skills: **He's mastered several different forms of water bending and has even modified them into more deadly and brutal forms of attack in some cases.

**(optional) Possesions**: Hundreds of books inside his canoe, along with some possetions from passed avatars that he "found".

**(optional) Pets/Mounts: **His messenger hawk Baron, who is never around until it has mail for him. A badger mole he named Cata, who wanders the Earth Kingdom.

**(helpful but optional) Requests: **

**How do they handle—**

**War: **he feels war is a tactic favored by short minded fools… so in that regard it's the PERFECT plan! No one would expect a Northern Water Tribe boy to raise an army.

**Fighting (in the group and physical): **In a group, he handles it by bending the two apart or forcing them to listen to each other until they reach an understanding. Should it ever rise into physical fighting, he'll have no choice but to bend THEM.

**Rejection: **He takes it well, seeing as he's more focused on the spirit form of the world instead of the physical state.

**Come-ons: **He'll joyfully take up on them and play with whoever it is that's coming onto him; unless his hood is up, then he dismisses it and goes on his way.

**Parties: **Stays out of the way and just listens to what people are saying, hopeing to find information out.

**Taking orders: **follows them without question if the person said it was needed.

**Issuing orders: **he's great at strategy and giving orders, making perfect detail about what it is people need to do until they have no doubt that it is right.

**Anything else: **Nopes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... and remember, THIS SATURDAY THE STORY WILL START! See you then!**

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


	8. LAST NOTE FINALLY!

**I have holstered myself, I am flowing it all out; the story is actually ready. All I need now is just one final thing from all of you. Nothing big, but you have no doubt figured that I want everything to be done to such a fine point. So here we are, final question:**

**How will your character act/treat/look to:**

Aang:

Katara:

Zuko:

Mai:

Sokka:

Suki:

Toph:

Harike:

Other people on your team (pick them for yourself. This is YOUR chance to pick who you want to rub elbows with or have conflicts with):

(don't have to fill this one) Children of the Gaang (Aang's son, Zuko's son and daughter, etc.) (granted, they are all under the age of 10 obviously.):

* * *

With that, I leave you to fill this out and vow VOW to have the story out, the first chapter, about the time you all fill out this final note.

**Harike**: "This may be your last chance to say what you want."

**Laya**: "Wouldn't want anything to be messed up, would ya?"

**Dylanna**: "So don't blow it people."

**Aizen**: "Not expecting much from you all, but…"

**Elodie**: "We know you can do it, you wouldn't just leave us."

**Turakk**: "But you guys are known to forget things some times."

**Tae**: "You guys are too smart to just leave it at that."

**Kara**: "And this Overlord person is willing to talk it over if you don't understand, so take his help if you need it."

**Everyone**: "See you later it 'Book Four: Divide'!"

**Arianna**: "…Whatever…"

**I WANTED to put everyone in that, but then my brain started to fizzle and I thought I saw smoke… But you get the picture. Anyway, see you all in the story.**

**See you in the—**

* * *

**WAIT! Almost forgot, if you do want me to send you a script of how I plan to portray your character, tell me and I'll send you one right away. Also, you may need to remind me of characters because I've gotten SO many submissions it's getting hard to keep notes on who and whats.**

* * *

**Anyway, see you in the big times**

**-Overlord**


	9. Go to the next story!

**Alright everyone, the show has begun. By show, I mean story. And by story, I mean the one I wrote. And by the one I wrote, I mean the one with your OCs. And by the story I wrote with your OCs, I mean "Book Four: Divide Hurricane"! That's right! It's show time for one and all, tell your friends! And while you tell your friends, try and tell some of the other people that submitted so they all can enjoy the story. I'd love for you all to read and review it, even if your character isn't in it right away. Why? Because I have a massive ego—I mean, so you can say you want something added before your character is put in… yeah, that's it.**

**Anyhow, the story has begun, so get yourselves over there and enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**

* * *

**P.S.: If you have a better name for the story, tell me because this one kind of isn't working for me.**


	10. Relax, last request

**I know your characters VERY well, that's true, but now, if you don't mind, let's get a tad –just a tad- silly. We've been far too strict and business like with everything. So, this being our final note before we fully sink into the REAL story, I have a few silly questions for your characters:**

* * *

Song (your character in one song):

Fear:

Love:

Hate:

Dance skills (if the CAN dance):

Secret talent:

Something silly (you make it up):

* * *

**Well I just wanted you to fill this out before we really get started on "Book Four: Divide Hurricane", the story is there now and has started if you haven't seen. I can't wait to see you all there and please, PLEASE, PLEASE enjoy yourselves. Move on to there from now on, I won't be asking questions that often, but it's still time to start this ride up!**


	11. Harike's Final sheet

**As always, I just like sharing since I put you all through it.**

* * *

**Aang**: He holds no hatred for him, but he hates what he is- the head to his tails. Aang believes that peace is the final goal while Harike believes balance is the only solution. Both so similar yet so different.  
**Katara**: His mother told stories of her and has always admired her. He cares for her safety and wants her to live in peace despite what he is doing. If when the smoke clears and Katara sees him as a monster, that would be worse then death for him. He will always honor her wishes and take what she says to heart.  
**Sokka**: A simple man with simple wishes- nothing too hurtful in his plans or in anyway. However much he cares for Katara, Sokka will never be one of his favorite people. Although, he does respect his determination to face those with powers when he's only a human.  
**Suki**: He holds no opinion of her as much as Sokka.  
**Zuko**: He would willingly follow Zuko's wishes to the letter. Admired for his power and honor, Harike sees him as a future well needed for the world. However so, he will never see Zuko with full joy; seeing as he is a constant reminder of what was taken from him.  
**Mai**: Same as Suki, he has as much respect for her as Zuko.  
**Toph**: He idolizes her as much as Katara. When training his focused and disciplined bending skills, he will keep Toph in mind- reminded himself that with power comes the need to focus and be firm. One of his greatest dreams is to face Toph and do battle with her; such would be the greatest honor for him.

**Harike**: He's pretty cool… nice guy… good hair…

**Other people on your team**: Everyone will be treated evenly, it's not like he's going to KILL them all… unless the plan calls for it sooner or later… naa…

**Children of the Gaang**: "Kids! Oh man! Uh, uh, uh… Look! A shiney thing! Go get it! … Please?"

* * *

**Song (your character in one song):** "This is War" 30 seconds to Mars. "I am the Evil… I am the victim… I am the leader, the pariah!"

**Fear**: That he's causing harm. The color orange. And… the dark.

**Love**: Cucumbers... he has a basket of them wherever he goes. Balance, order, justice, and above all else, children.

**Hate**: Aang, mistakes, accidents, the color orange, and having to resort to "Black Bending". Pickles.

**Dance skills (if the CAN dance**): He's a master of dance… well… classical dances that is.

**Secret talent:** He's a swordsman. He also knows how to make mechanisms and other such contraptions.

**Something silly**: He'll cry if ANYTHING happens to his hood! He's only got ten extras…


	12. STAT LIST, last important note

**Attention, attention! All of you apart of the "Book 4: Divide Hurricane" story, I have one last thing for ALL of you to do. This is HIGHLY important; if you don't do this, it's DEATH (sort of)! Alright? Here it is:**

**Stats: Everything is 1-10. One being the worse and 10 being the best. Be VERY careful with this because this WILL define your character from here on. Worried about everyone else? Remind them! Now you won't put this in a review. Why? Because I don't want anyone cheating off anyone else. Got it? PM ME THE ANSWER! Got that? Good. Now answer.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Stats-**

**Bending ability-**

**Offensive:**

**Defensive:**

**Evasive:**

**Physical ability-**

**Agility:**

**Strength:**

**Stamina:**

**Pain resistance:**

**Flexibility:**

**Skills-**

**Inelegance:**

**Sword skills:**

**Bow skills:**

**Trap skills:**

**People skills:**

**Charisma:**

**Hearing:**

**Sight:**

* * *

**Silly at the core, but all important. Now GET TO IT! PM ME THE ANSWERS or something horrible may happen. Don't take that as a threat, this is for your benefit. And if you all want, I will put Harike's up out of fairness.**


End file.
